Fable 3: Elias's Birthright
by KotoriRod
Summary: Two years passed since they fell into a past that is a simple game. Now, they must all return back to the past, along with a bunch of new characters, in order to assist Sparrow's son through a tyrant take-down and ruling a kingdom.  PAUSED
1. Return Trip to Albion on Halloween

**Yeah! It's the sequel! WOO! Here's the plot.**

Full Summary: _Almost two years after their first and only adventure, Anthony and Elias are ready to celebrate the holiday of costumes, candy, and haunted houses. However, a simple sneaking out and trip to a friend's house tends to take a turn to the unexpected when Theresa appears before them, forcing them to return to the past in order to prevent a great evil from destroying their future. Reluctantly accepting, they return back to the time of Albion but find themselves fifty years after their previous adventure and meet the rest of the children of Sparrow. However, nothing seems right as they soon see that the older brother is a tyrant. They must give their assistance to a new Hero, with a little help from a group of friends who also fall into the past. Can they bring a revolution to bring down the tyrant?_

**Now on with the story! WOOHOO! ****BTW, I was going on and off on this chapter so it may seem out of place or something. IDK what the word is XD ****Thank Michy aka linkschick from YT for being our official beta reader :3**

**Chapter 1  
Return Trip to Albion on Halloween**

Looking around the dark wooded area that surrounded the neighborhood and the tar streets, Anthony let out a bored sigh for another time. It was nearly night fall as the sky was becoming dark, mixing with the orange tints of sunset that was behind them and covered by the hills and mountains that surrounded the desert-turned-town area. There were a few "trick-of-treat"ers out, but not as much as the past few years. Everyone was growing up and leaving the area of La Puente, going on with their lives and leaving their childish antics in order to make a living.

"Are we almost there?" he heard Elias whine out. Turning to his friend who was dressed as a modern ninja with little black wings, he said, "We would be if you didn't stop at every freaking house for candy!" The younger teenager let out a nervous laugh as Anthony looked ahead, recognizing the park from the last time he came here with his friends for a random session of recording antics. As they reached the intersection of the street that separated them from the park, they saw a few groups of kids in costumes and casual. There was a large group that walked towards them at the same time they crossed the street, all the little boys dressed as Iron Man or War Machine. There was a duo of girls in a very indiscreet version of the two mechanic heroes, winking at them as they passed each other. The two would have stayed still to watch the girls walk off if they hadn't been honked at. Quickly running to other side and flipping off the driver, they resumed their trek to Lisa's house. It was going to take at least seven minutes to get there as they started to chat about what plans their friend has in store for them.

However, their conversation was interrupted when a bright light appeared before them, causing them to stagger as Anthony covered his face with his black hood and Elias fell back on his butt. Once the bright light lessened, they soon saw what looked like a circle of light which held a familiar design. A familiar elderly woman faded in front of them as she greeted, "Hello again, Anthony and Elias."

**Izzy: … What the fuck, Lisa?**

**Lisa: What?**

**Izzy: Isn't it a bit too early for Theresa to appear in the story? I thought it would at least reach page 4 before she appears, not on page one!**

**Lisa: Hey! I feel like it and I am adding more shit to this, so sit down and shut up… and keep that door locked. We don't need Enstranz coming in here and—**

**Enstranz: Hello.**

**Lisa: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-!**

It took the two at least ten seconds to react to this, and they reacted rather negatively as the two shouted simultaneously, "What the **fuck** are you doing here? **You evil conniving bitch!**" Obviously, their comments and questions were ignored as she simply said, "You are needed once again." Anthony narrowed his eyes as he was about to snap at her, but Elias beat her to the punch and shouted, "Why the fuck should we do anything? Last time we saw you, you fucking high tailed out of Hero Hill to leave everyone to either kept kidnapped for a ritual or be shot and killed by Lucien!"

She simply replied to this, "Your friend's past self and the others are quite alright and have lived their lives, but the peace that Sparrow has fought for will be crushed if you do not return back to Albion." The two just stared at her with disbelief as they simply answered, "No." They turned to continue their walk to Lisa's house, which were just a couple of houses away and a turn of a corner. However, the ground suddenly felt like it was fading beneath them as they tried to keep their balance. The two turned to Theresa as she said, "I'm sorry, but whether you want to or not, I must send you back to help the next Hero." As she waved her hands as if she was a Jedi, the ground beneath the two disappeared as they fell into the familiar abyss from two years ago. Their screams were unheard as Elias took a note of the neighborhood before the ground was above their heads.

At a nearby house, there were a couple of kids walking away from it as one of the children was floating in midair, as if just jumping from the step. Another child was throwing a candy bar in the air which floated simply. It quickly clicked in his head as he thought on simple idea.

_Our world… our time… it's stopped…_

**相続****権**

The smell of fresh air that hid the hint of smoke and melting metal slowly filled his senses. His eyes soon opened to see a canopy of a rich luxury king bed. The comforter and thin blankets hung loosely on him as Anthony groaned, his head aching from what felt like hitting the ground so hard that it should have killed him. The events before waking up were a blur to him as Anthony closed his eyes, trying his best to remember everything.

However, before he could begin memory searching, the sound of a door opening caught his attention as did the feeling of an extra weight going on the bed. Looking, he saw a woman dressed in a maid outfit as she was about to dab his forehead with a wet towel. Her hand shadowed over her face until she was shocked to see that he was awake. Lowering her arm, her face was shown as Anthony narrowed his eyes and asked, "Michelle?" The girl looked at him with a confused face as she said, "I guess Teacher was right about you mistaking people for others. My name's Susan, not Michelle." The teenager nodded his head as he heard the door open once again and hearing a voice he hadn't heard for two years.

"How is he, Susan?"

Turning his head, he saw the familiar face of Lee staring down at him and Susan. She wore different attire from the last time he saw her. It reminded him of the one that blonde woman had worn from the second movie of those pirates, minus the pirate hat and weapons. The Michelle look-alike stood and bowed to her while Lee just waved her hand to stop her midway. Going to Anthony, she sat on the side and simply asked, "Are you _Nassir_ or are you _Anthony_?" A long pause came between them as Anthony soon answered, "I better pray that I'm not in the mansion in Bloodstone or so help me, I'm going to kill myself." This made the girl smile as she said, "It's good to see that you are alright, Anthony. It's been fifty years since we have seen you and your friend." Shock filled his face for a second before he then realized where he was as was the plot for this. However, he pushed it out of his mind as he asked, "Where's Elias?" Seeing the uneasy look on her eyes, he assumed the worse.

In truth, however…

**相続****権**

"Strike like your life depended on it!"

Letting out a battle cry, Elias brought down his sword as it parried with Rook's magical one. As the two fought, Rook then commented, "Your skills have weakened the last time we sparred, Elias." Hearing a laugh, Elias gave a glance to the man who looked like his friend, Michael, whose name is Cyconyeal as he wore a simple scholar outfit. Rook wore what looked a bit regal for him, but simple in the current timeline that was a mixture of the Industrial Age and the Renaissance. It still gave off a sense of magic, but it still didn't stop the fact that he was getting his butt kicked by a mage. As the man disappeared into thin air once again, Elias groaned angrily as he shouted, "Stop cheating and fight like someone from the fucking 21st Century, God Dammit!"

Hearing a chuckle, he turned to the only door to the room and saw his friend, Anthony, up and dressed in a simple shirt and pants with brown boots. Before he could say his name in relief, he suddenly felt a fist connect to his fast as if it was coming from a bullet train. As he rolled across the floor and was embedded into the wall, he heard laughter as he looked to see Rook fade back into view with a smug look on his face. "Man, you suck, Eli," Anthony stated as he walked to him and pulled him from the wall. Elias just grumbled as he brushed off the wood dust from his shoulders. Telling him to be silent, the two turned to Rook as he now stood before them with Cyconyeal behind him. "Well, that was a good warm up for the trip," he stated as he said to Cyconyeal. "Get our things ready. We leave in an hour." The two teenagers looked at him oddly as Rook answered the question that wasn't spoken.

"We're gonna go on a trip, that's all I need to say," Rook simply said as he then motioned Cyconyeal to follow him out. As they watched the two leave, the two noticed Lee enter the room after bowing to the retreating man and bidding him farewell. They saw her get pulled into a hug before she was pushed out of it while Rook seemed to say something to her, but they couldn't hear it. They then bowed to each other before she bowed to Cyconyeal and watched them leave. Deciding to take this moment to walk towards her, Anthony asked, "What's that all about?" The girl turned to look at them as if to answer, but was quickly stopped when the sound of running footsteps were coming down from the hallway. The two boys had no time to react when they were suddenly pushed back into the armors that stood by the fireplace, the metal coverings falling with them when they hit the ground on their backsides. Looking up, the two saw that a girl looking at least the age of fifteen stared up at Lee frantically as she began to spout words that held a tone of desperation.

"**Where is he? Did he take him away? Tell me!**" the girl shouted as she shook the maid violently. "**Where's my dear Baby Cy?**"

"Whoa… she looks familiar," Elias stated as he stood up, taking off the helmet that was on his head due to being thrown into the suit. Anthony looked forward and noticed that the woman's attention was now focused on them. In almost a millisecond, she was standing in front of him and shaking him violently, shouting, "**Where is he? Where is my Baby Cy?**" Elias just stared fearfully while he watched his friend getting close to getting his neck broken when Lee stood behind the girl and said, "He and Rook just left, _Haroin_!" She quickly covered her mouth, as if she made a mistake as the girl dropped the now unconscious teenager on the floor before slowly turning her head to the demon maid.

As the woman started to spout out words of anger about this, Elias slowly crawled to his fallen friend as he asked, "You okay, dude?" There was no movement at first before he saw the blonde lift his arm up and made a gesture that showed he was okay; well, the gesture was more like a slap to Elias's face, but it still showed that he was alright. Touching the now reddening cheek, he looked to see that Lee was trying to readjust her clothes from the shouting as she looked back to the two and said, "It seems that I do not need to introduce our assassin." This caused the two boys to gawk at this new development as they two shouted, "**That** is your assassin?" Lee just laughed nervously as Anthony heard Elias mutter, "I hate to meet their spies."

"Aren't assassins like spies?" Anthony asked innocently before getting a glare from the younger teen.

Watching the two bicker, she let out a small giggle but stopped when she heard a rather quite voice from the hallway. Heading towards the source, she saw Susan looking rather disturbed. Walking towards her, she asked, "What is the matter?" Seeing the complete worried look on her friend's face, she didn't need an explanation as she sighed and said, "I'll go see to him right away." With that and a quick order to escort the guests back to their rooms, she headed towards the Throne Room. Once she stood before the King of Albion, she went down to one knee and lowered her head. "Your Majesty, you summoned me?" she inquired.

"How are our guests faring?" he asked. Lee glanced at Walter who stood on the throne's right side, looking as stoic as possible. She then stared down to the ground as she said, "They have seemed well aware that they have arrived in a different time, King Logan. The one named Nassir, also known as Anthony to his close comrades, has seemed to still have his power over lightening." The crowned scowling man narrowed his eyes and asked, "How is it that you know this man so well, Lee?" The woman stood up slowly and placed her hands together in front of her, but tried her best not to stand so similar to the one that had guided the Queen all those years ago. She then stated, "He still has a future as a Keeper, even so far from his time, My King. I can still feel that the power he held is still there and will slowly grow in the coming days."

King Logan scratched his chin, slightly brushing his goatee, as he then seemed to notice something behind her. The woman turned to see a frail man in peasant clothing that was bloody and torn due to a scuffle. Seeing Walter subtlety move his hand as if he was shooing her away, she took that as a sign to leave. Doing a quick bow, she quickly left the throne room, closing the doors behind herself. Letting out a sad sigh, she noticed Jasper walking towards her as she bowed and said, "Good evening, Jasper." She then saw that he was holding some sort of parchment. He seemed deeply worried as he then handed to her and said, "This was dropped off by a courier. It is addressed to you, my dear." Slowly taking it from the man, she looked at the envelope and immediately recognized the seal that held the envelope closed. Her hands slightly shook as she smiled gently and stated, "Thank you, Jasper. I'll tend this personal matter later."

**相続****権**

"Seems rather restless at night," Elias commented as the sound of thunder echoed through Bowerstone, its flash of light bursting into the room to cast shadows that the fire couldn't do so. Sitting with them was Susan as she was fixing their small dinner they were given, placing the well-done steaks on their own plates with homemade stuffed Portobello mushrooms and baked potatoes filled with cheese and bacon bites. Balancing them well on the serving tray, she placed it on the bed. Elias's attention soon averted to the delicious meal, his concentrated look turning into one that looked as if Thanksgiving had come early. He literally floated towards the plate and started to scoff down the steak. Anthony felt a chill of fear as the way his friend ate the steak was like that deleted scene from YuGiOh.

**Note: If you don't know what that means, just go to YouTube and look up "Bakura" and "steak". It makes me hungry for a steak every time I see it, and I don't know why. XD **

A thought went through his mind when his attention averted back to the sky. Reaching towards the sky, some of the rain dripped on to his fingers, giving small dabs of cold to his nails. He then reached towards the cloud that had been erupting out the flashes of light. He concentrated the best as he could as his hand started to be covered in small sparks and streaks of light. Although curiosity was growing even more, he pulled his hand away so that he doesn't become a lightening rod and muttered, "Guess it isn't over for us…"

**To Be Continued…**


	2. First Day Already Has Shit Going Down

**Chapter 2  
First Day Already Has Shit Going Down**

As the light from the now opened curtains opened, Anthony groaned as he covered his face with the pillow he laid upon. He then said, "Lee, I don't want to wake up right now, please." However, she didn't stop this as she then shook him until he sat up and stared at her with drained eyes. He then noticed that frightened look on her face as she said, "You must come quickly! I need your help, Anthony." Oddly enough, he quickly shot out of bed, put on some casual wear which was a simple shirt and brown trousers, before he quickly followed Lee out of the room and through the castle. They easily avoided colliding with various maids and butlers, each bowing to the woman as the Head Maid of the Castle.

After many twist and turns, he soon nearly stumbled down a small flight of stairs as he collided with the man carrying three crates of assorted fruits and vegetables. The two tumbled backwards into the room that the stairs led to and ended up in an entanglement of limbs and nutritious foods. Groaning and untwisting himself from the man, he recognized the red haired and freckled face of Elias and said, "Ow… sorry, Eli." His friend waved his hand, showing that it was okay while he said, "It was nothing, but maybe you should look before you go charging into places. That never ends well for anyone in our group of friends." The blonde wasn't sure what his friend was referring to as there were many incidents that started due to many of their friends, including themselves, for just running into a situation without a real plan. The two laughed before they suddenly felt a dark glare as they slowly turned to see a man with a Zeff from One Piece look without the buff body. He glared at them as he began to scold them for destroying good food with their foolery.

From afar, Lee slightly giggled at this even with the small regret of urgency. It might have come off as more danger than she had realized since she just wanted Anthony to assist Elias with the sorting of the foods. Heading over to the already fixed tray of sweets and tea, she carefully picked it up and headed outside into the beautiful courtyard of the castle. There were some few nobles walking about through the gardens and hedges, conversing about the current politics of their king's choices as well as the situations that happen in their kingdom. However, she focused on the task at hand as she soon reached her destination, seeing a loving couple holding each other so beautifully. She softly smiled as she headed towards the beautiful made table and chairs for two, placing the tray. The sound of it connecting the glass sadly interrupted the love moment, making both Elise and Prince Ichigo look at her with slight shock.

**Lisa: … *points at Anthony and Elias* They wanted that name.**

**Anthony: Shut up! At least it works with the name they named their first kid!**

**Lisa: But the guy's older brother is Logan, which I don't think is even used in the Bleach series.**

**Anthony: Isn't that why he is the bad guy?**

**Elias: ONWARD!**

"Uh… Nanny Lee!" Ichigo stammered as Lee smiled. She then said, "Your snacks are served, Ichigo, and please, just call me Lee. You're old enough to stop referring me to the child name you kept on giving. Besides, I don't have the looks of an elderly woman just yet." Elise giggled at this while Ichigo's face was filled with a great blush as he lowered his head, trying to hide his face with the bangs of his brown hair. He wore his princely clothes, giving him a sense of authority despite the lack of it. As he fumbled to take his seat and drink his tea, the two girls were holding in their laughter when it was quite obvious that he still couldn't drink it like a noble. He then placed the cup down forcibly, ignoring the scalding of the tea as he looked away in shame. Elise quickly let out her laughter while Lee held her hand over her mouth, letting only a small laugh come out.

"Yeah, yeah," Ichigo blurted out as he stared off over the fence and looking down at the city below. "Laugh it up." Lee then stopped herself while Elise let out a sigh of relief before they begun to converse a bit. The maid stood aside as she waited for them to be done with the tea when Elise suddenly said, "Your brother had a worker executed this morning." Lee noticed the twitch in the boy's form, obviously shocked by the news of this as he slowly turned to look at Elise. The girl continued on as she showed great worry, stating about how the king was continually doing things that their mother never do. The maid looked down at the ground in obvious sadness as she then looked to see Ichigo just smile and said, "Don't worry, Elise. I'll talk to my brother. I'm sure he's just in such a crappy mood since his little adventuring around the world is making him be unmindful to his surroundings."

He then stood up as he walked around the small table, holding out his hand towards Elise. He then spoke gentlemanly, "May I take your hand and have you accompany me to the kitchen so I can brief the staff?" Lee shook her head at this mockery of elegance as she placed everything on the tray and bowing to the two before they walked off.

**相続権**

"Come on, man," Elias gave a mock cheer as he tried not to bust a gut upon seeing Anthony trying to swing around a very heavy hammer. "You _totally_ got this."

"Shut up, Eli," Anthony strained out as he then released his grip of the large hammer, seeing that it didn't move a centimeter from the ground that it was embedded in. Elias started to laugh uncontrollably before he quickly regained his composure upon looking at the entrance to the armory/training room. Standing in the hallway was a young male who was wearing princely clothing. He looked to be no older than one or two years of their age as he looked at them with both curiosity and wariness. They also noticed that he was accompanied by an elderly man who wore what looked like a military outfit from the American Revolution, with the added pint can for beer and other things. What really caught their attention about the man was the sudden happy smile across his face as he shouted, "_Nassir_, my friend! Bloody hell mate, I thought you died after all those years of disappearing on us." He walked up to the teenager and pulled him in a strong embrace, causing Anthony to cringe as he had lost all breath in his lungs and felt that his ribs were about to crack from the pressure.

Elias soon noticed the princely dressed male as he held out his hand towards him and said, "What's up? The name's Elias, and you are?" He got a smile in return as he got a firm shake from the other who replied, "I'm Ichigo, younger brother of King Logan." The two then returned their attention just as the large man released Anthony who tried to refill his lungs with air. The man apologized as he said, "Sorry, mate. I forgot that you are back to how you were during the battle against Lucien. Boy, were those stories quite fascinating, especially the one when you and the Queen did your first combination attack." Anthony noticed his friend look flabbergasted as he then did a quick sharp look at the other male and said, "Wait, you're Sparrow's kid?"

"So, you knew my mother too?" Ichigo questioned as Elias nodded his head. He then had a thoughtful look before he asked, "Wait, where's Hitsuguya?" The boy looked confused while Elias noticed the small change in the other's man's posture. "Hitsuguya? I don't know anyone by that name," replied Ichigo. Elias turned to Anthony who just shrugged before a small reminder that it has been fifty years since the last time they were hear. Maybe the boy had gone on to travel and never returned or just died at an early age. All in all, it wasn't a good idea to dig up a past that may not even be known to the boy as Elias quickly changed the subject back to the boy's mother, "So, she named you Ichigo? You know, I'm actually not surprised that she named you that. Although, I'm sure there isn't a person named Logan in the whole Bleach storyline." He noticed the confusion in Ichigo's and the older man's face as he waved it off as a lame joke.

**相続権**

Lee began to head towards the War Room with a tray of tea for Logan when she entered to see the King looking quite frustrated. Gently entering and placing the tray of tea on a table that wasn't covered by parchments, she walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He jolted a bit before he relaxed slightly when he saw her, "Lee, what are you doing here?" She softly smiled as she gestured to the tray and said, "It's your afternoon tea, Logan. I thought a chamomile tea with small tarts will help calm your nerves." However, this small gesture of kindness was ignored as Logan said, "I don't need tea, I need peace! Now leave, before I have you executed for disturbing it!" She sighed sadly as she simply bowed and went to leave for the room. Just as she reached for the door, it was immediately shut by Logan who was now standing behind her.

She turned to look at him to see the obvious look of regret as Logan said, "I'm sorry, Lee. I just… everything's been stressful for these past few years." Lee smiled as he patted his head, despite the great difference in height as she spoke reassuringly, "Don't worry, Logan. I'm sure you'll find some way to rule this country the way your mother has." She then turned to the door and opened it again. After bowing to him, she left the room and nearly ran into Walter. Getting a quick apology from the large man, he entered the War Room with a few guards. Closing it behind him, Lee was in a big confusion as she headed towards the King's quarters to fix the sheets. However, her path was blocked for a short time again by the Prince, Elise, and Anthony. She finally asked, "What is going on? Why is everyone heading towards the War Room?"

Ichigo answered, "A riot has appeared at the castle front yard, demanding justice." As she watched the couple head off to the room, she quickly stopped Anthony and simply said, "You can't follow at this moment, Anthony." Seeing the confusion in the blonde's face, he asked, "What do you mean? Do you know something, Lee?" Contemplating a bit, she then replied, "I don't know, but I do know that Rook has been anticipating a situation like this to happen, which is maybe why he left Bowerstone yesterday."

"I thought it was because of the crazy chick that claims that he is stealing her sweetheart," Anthony stated before Lee shook her head. She then quickly dragged him back to the foyer where Elias turned to join them just as they reached the bottom of the stairs. He then asked, "Did you guys convince the King?"

The loud footsteps upstairs and large doors opening interrupted any answers as the three turned to look at each other. Quickly heading upstairs, they saw that the doors to the Throne room were open. Inside, they saw that Ichigo was standing before King Logan with Walter on the man's right side. Just at the edge of the steps, two groups of guards surrounded either Elise or three people Elias let out a quiet curse while Anthony looked in great curiosity. The words were easily heard because of the large room.

"Today you have disappointed me beyond measure," Logan said as he sat on the throne. "I have been betrayed by my own blood and a filthy spy."

Elise's voice retaliated with denial to that claim. However, Logan simply said, "Punishment must be apportioned where it belongs."

"Punish me then," Ichigo's voice echoed through the halls. Lee could see that Anthony seemed impressed by the boy's selflessness while hearing Elias scoff slightly at this. Logan's voice continued, but Lee noticed a hint of what seemed like regret in the words. "You are no longer a child, and it's time I stopped treating you as one." As the king walked down the small steps, he continued, "You wished to save the traitors who gather outside the castle this afternoon. You shall have your chance to save them. Here stand the leaders of the violent mob."

Watching him gesture to the three people, Logan simply added, "I will give you a choice. Who will be punished? These strangers or this girl. The sentence will be death." Lee seemed to take this moment to make known of her presence as she said, "Logan, don't do this." He glared at her as he did a simple turn of the head. Two guards appeared and pushed her back out of the doors and closed it in front of her. "**Logan! Stop! Don't do this, please!**" she shouted as Elias and Anthony tried to assist on reopening the doors. However, they stayed closed while a few more guards appeared and said, "We are here to escort you to your quarters, sirs." There were separated from Lee as she watched them be lead back to the guest rooms.

**相続権**

It was now night time and the sky was once again raining; only now it was fitting to the mood of the castle. Many were quite angered by the choice by the Prince as three innocent people were killed. The windows were closed though as the two boys stood in front of the fireplace. Anthony stared at the dancing flames as Elias sighed out and said, "God… was it like this when you first came here all those years ago, Anthony?" Anthony simply shook his head and said, "We were already fighting bandits on Day One and for some reason, I wasn't bothered by killing them. There was also no sense of royalty and big decisions there, except later on when Sparrow had to deal with the tough choices… Do we even know what she chose in the end?"

The blonde turned as he asked this question to his friend. In truth, the two were sent back to their own time just as Elias escaped the battle against Enstranz two years ago. They never were able to go to the Spire and see what she had chosen, but that brought another question in mind. "Didn't Rook and Lee die on Hero Hill that night?" Elias stated as the two stared. Before they could begin to speculate, the doors to the room were opened, revealing Lee along with Michelle's look-alike. "We must hurry," Lee simply said as she handed them a weapon; a katana to Anthony and a pair of pistols to Elias. Upon closer inspection, the two noticed that it was the same weapons they had all those years ago.

Just before he questioned it, Lee answered, "Sparrow kept those safe for you two, after Elias disappeared and your past self went away. She had always thought you two would return, and I'm glad that she was right." The two looked up to see that Lee wasn't dressed in her maid outfit, but in an attire similar to that of Elizabeth from the second Pirates of the Caribbean movie minus the pirate hat. Her feline ears were visible as they also noticed that she has a tail to match. As the two continued to stare, Lee noticed this before seeing what they were focused on. "Oh yeah," Lee suddenly perked up. "I forgot. You two never had seen me in anything but in a dress."

"Trust me, that would be quite a shock if you knew the relative of your past self," Anthony muttered before placing the katana on his back while Elias twirled his pistols and placing them in hostlers that connected to his belt. The blonde then said out loud, "Let's get going, Lee."

After having Susan quickly hides their tracks and hearing that she will leave Bowerstone to work in Brightwall, the trio headed off into the gardens of the castle. Confused, Elias asked, "Where exactly are we going, Lee?" The woman turned to look at them as the rain was now making her black hair cling to her face. She said, "We are meeting Walter over there." She pointed at what looked like some sort of cylindrical building as stairs seemed to go downward into the earth. Before they stepped on to the steps, they heard voices in the dark as Anthony readied to unsheathe his sword while Elias kept his hands ready for his pistols. When the small lantern lights revealed who it was, the two boys calmed down upon seeing the Prince, Walter, and a man who looked like a butler or is a butler. "Jasper, you're coming too?" Lee questioned worriedly.

The butler just fixed his collar and also his hair since the rain was starting to drench everyone and anything that wasn't under a cover. "I will always follow my Majesty, even if it does result in my eventual death." The boys heard Lee giggle at this before Ichigo asked, "Where are we going? I thought we were leaving the castle." The large man stepped forward, as he opened the door to the building and said, "It's time we paid our respects to Albion's last Hero." It was then the two boys realized what this building was for; it was the tomb of the Hero of Bowerstone, Sparrow.

Walking down a large staircase of stone, they soon reached a large hallway that had an archway leading to another room. It was well-lit and gave off an ominous aura. Stepping through the archway, Anthony felt a sense of sadness that felt like it was ready to burst when he set his eyes on the two stone coffins far off in the large room. As Walter began to speaking Ichigo about some promise he made to Sparrow, Anthony went to one of the tombs, the one that was Sparrow's. It wasn't a surprise that the one beside hers was Tuck's, showing that the two have lived out their days together. He muttered, "I'm sorry I didn't give a proper goodbye, Sparrow." He felt someone touch his shoulder gently as he looked to see Elias looking sad too.

Their attention was averted to Walter as they heard him say, "The world has been too long without a Hero, but I'm hoping that it will have one soon, along with his Keeper." Walter looked towards Anthony once he said that last word. Everyone's attention was suddenly on him, causing him to be flabbergasted and shout, "Whoa, hey! Isn't there some rule about a Hero having a Keeper? Isn't that like 'marriage'? Not that I was married to Sparrow, but still…"

"She relinquished her partnership with you almost after the battle against Lucien was over," Walter simply stated. Anthony looked confused as the man explained, "The Queen easily knew that the one who returned in your form wasn't truly you and let Nassir wander on without any ties, but the two remained true friends."

Taking not that his past self seemed to be a rather difficult person, he then asked, "Then how the hell do I become this guy's Keeper? Is there like some ritual or something?" Walter shrugged and said, "All that the Queen told me was to give something to her child when it was time." Heading toward the statue and standing in front of the pillar on the right, Walter knelt down and pushed one of the stones. A loud rumbling followed by a small shaking led to the statue's joined arms to slowly fall onto its own lap and revealing not one but two Guild Seals. The group stared at it before Anthony asked, "Um… is… like… one of them for me?"

Walter shook his head and said, "Odd… Sparrow never mentioned about having two Guild Seals."

Anthony noticed his friend twitch so slightly and heard Elias speak. "I think… one of them is mine." He watched his friend step forward to stand beside Ichigo and watched the two place their hands on their own Guild Seal. Taking it off the stone hands, Ichigo then asked, "Is something supposed to happen?" As if on cue, the golden circle began to glow brightly and shook violently in their hands. Soon the light overcame everyone and blinding them.

**相続権**

**Note: And we finally get to go through the point of view of Ichigo. :D**

The light slowly lessened as he and Elias stood on top of a large stone version of the seal. They stood on a grassy pathway that led to a gate and if he looked carefully, there was even more gates that led to what looked like Bowerstone Castle. It also felt that there were on a floating piece of land since the rest of the scenery was covered by a white fog. Upon more inspection of the scenery, he noticed that they weren't alone as Anthony and Lee were with them. Before he could question about their pressance, another bright light blinded him. A figure appeared in front of the gate, a female figure wearing a red hood.

"Who are you?" Ichigo simply asked.

"I am Theresa, the Seer of the Spire," the woman introduced herself. She stood like a girl child would with her hands together in front of her. She seemed to be dressed in a similar fashion as the statue that held the Guild Seals. "I guided your mother and her Keeper in her greatest triumph, but you have an even greater destiny ahead of you." He then noticed that she turned her attention to Elias and said, "It is good that you have chosen to help, Hero, even though your role will be a small one."

"Thanks for the encouragement speech, Theresa," Elias spoke with a hint of anger mixed with annoyance. She then turned to Ichigo and said, "The Seal awoke at your touch, as it would at no one else's but of the blood of a Hero. This means the fate of Albion rests on your shoulders."

"And you said that my role was small," Elias said with a hint of egoism rising, but stopped when Ichigo saw the woman simply stare at him. This gave a chance to see her face as she seemed rather young to be someone who assisted his mother fifty years ago and her eyes were white, ones that belong to one who is blind. He then watched the woman gesture towards the gate as she said, "Before you lies the path you were born to take, and at its end is the kingdom you were born to rule."

"Now I know she isn't talking about me," he heard Elias mutter before he was quickly hushed by Lee.

The elderly woman continued, "Like all Heroes, you will face many trials, but you cannot pass through these gates alone. You will need to gather follower and gain the support of the people." She took a small step back as she said, "For now, you have the support of two friends, Jasper who will serve you always and Sir Walter Beck who will be one of your greatest ally. However, the one who will be at your side through it all will be your Keeper." She gestured towards Anthony and said, "You must touch the Guild Seal, Anthony, and say these words to become this Hero's Keeper."

Anthony stepped forward and placed his hand on the seal. Turning to the Seer, she simply said, "I, Anthony the Keeper of Light, shall fight along your side at all times. And should I perish, know that my sacrifice will not be in vain for it is my role as a Keeper." The blonde turned to look straight at Ichigo and into his eyes as he repeated those words. Once he finished, the Guild Seal glowed as Ichigo sensed something flowing out of the Seal and into Anthony's hand. There, a symbol appeared on the back of his hand, resembling that of what looked like artistic lines that surrounded a small circle, but the small circle was glowing.

"Whoa," both of the boys said as they watched Theresa turn to Elias and said, "And now it is you and your Keeper's turn."

"Um, Theresa," Elias said with concern. "I don't have a Keeper. I didn't even know I was even a Hero until you told me just near the end of the adventure." She gestured behind the boy, looking at Lee. Ichigo saw the disbelief as he heard him shout, "Wait, what? But… isn't that Reaver's Keeper?"

"I was relinquished from his partnership almost a few decades after the battle, Elias," Lee simply said, but Ichigo sensed sadness in the girl's voice. He knew about the fact that Lee was once Reaver's maid and he wasn't surprised that she came to work for his mother when he was just a small child. However, he never understood the sadness that was in her. All thoughts of that were pushed aside as he watched Lee step forward and placed her hand on Elias's Guild Seal. She then said, "I, Lee the Keeper of Life, shall fight along your side at all times. And should I perish, know that my sacrifice will not be in vain for it is my role as a Keeper." He then saw Lee's hand glow as a picture that looked like an Ankh, a symbol from a book that came from a land called Egypt which was on a faraway place that wasn't even close to where Aurora is.

"Together, you have already taken the first step on your journey. Walk through the gate and claim your reward," Theresa simply added.

With that, he watched the elderly woman leave by fading away. Walking towards the gate, he simply touched it and nearly jumped when the sound of poofing appeared. Turning to look at his sides, he saw what seemed to be statues of himself in his current attire as was Elias on another pedestal in his own. "So, I take it we are going co-op style on this adventure," he heard Elias say, causing him and Lee to look at him awkwardly. Anthony just slapped the back of the boy's head before Ichigo stepped through the gates and headed towards the treasure chest. He opened it and saw what looked like a gauntlet. There were two of them, but weren't pairs as both were meant to be worn on the right hand. As he and Elias placed them on, he heard Theresa's voice echo through the realm.

"The gauntlet will channel the magic within you. Use it by the tomb in the mausoleum and the way out of the castle will open for you."

Then, her presence vanished as the two Heroes looked upon their gauntlets. He felt a power surging in his hand as the seal on the gauntlet glowed red. The four then hurried to the portal that would lead back to their world.

**相続権**

The bright light blocked all vision in his eyes again as Elias soon found that they were back in the room of the tomb and also noticed that much hasn't changed since their departure, which was expected, but Walter and Jasper didn't seem to question about their disappearance. The old soldier turned to look at them and asked, "Well? Do you… Do you feel any different?" He saw his fellow Hero shrug and answered with words that simply meant "unsure". The old man then suggested, "Try casting a spell. That's supposed to be our only way of getting out of here."

"You might have mentioned that earlier," Jasper spoke with great irritation.

"And spoil the surprise?" Walter perked up a bit with a small mischievous smile. Elias saw Lee giggle at this before turning his attention to the Prince as he began to charge the spell. In his hands were balls of red light that started to emit heat. Ichigo then slammed his fists into the ground, making a small wave of fire and turning on the stone Guild Seal below his feet. The Mausoleum shook as the floor parted and revealed a path underneath the tombs. "It bloody worked!" Walter exclaimed in surprise and admiration. "You really are a Hero!"

As the two old men conversed, Ichigo turned to Anthony and jerked his head towards the path. Anthony smirked as he then stood just on the boy's right side and said, "Lead the way, Hero."

**To Be Continued…**


	3. In the Caves Under Bowerstone

**Aw shit… I nearly forgot about the d****og in the last chapter, didn't I? Also, sorry for a short chapter, but at least we had this done sooner :3**

**Chapter 3****  
In the Caves Under Bowerstone**

_**Day 2, 12:09 am**_

"Somewhat narrow, isn't it?" Lee heard Walter speak. "Dark too."

There seemed to be a hint of alarm in the man's voice, but it was probably that a group of six people were in a narrow tunnel. Lee then heard Jasper speak in a rather thoughtful tone, "You never did care for confined spaces, did you, Sir Walter?" She nearly jumped when the man glared behind his back and at the butler as he replied, "I never did care for being poked in the eye or having my head chopped off, what of it?" She felt Elias take a step back before he bumped into the man, not wishing to have the anger averted to him. She then heard Jasper mutter about striking a nerve, which didn't go unheard as Walter threatened, "How about if I strike a butler on the bonce."

A whistle quickly ended the tension as they looked ahead. At the end of the tunnel, they saw Anthony waving to them as Ichigo stood and was staring what the tunnel led to. Everyone caught up and found that the tunnel connected to a large cavern. Walter took in a deep breath and let out a content sigh as he said, "Ah, now this is more like it. Grand, spacious, a plentiful supply of oxygen... Just the way a castle's escape route should be." Anthony nodded as the old soldier began to lead the way. Lee stayed back with Jasper as did Elias as the old servant said, "I hesitate to ask, but what is our plan, other than leaving the castle far behind us, which I wholly approve of, obviously." The other elder man turned to look at Ichigo as he said, "It's simple. We have to stop Logan."

Before the Prince could speak, Anthony stated, "Uh, Walter? Not sure if you noticed, but there is only like…1, 2, 4... six people with us… seven, actually if you count… um..." Anthony added the last part when he heard a small growl coming from the Collie known as Kiba. Upon the adding of himself, the dog trotted to stand with his owner, panting happily as Ichigo petted him absently. The blonde Keeper then continued, "Even if this guy's a Hero, he's just one person."

"Exactly," replied Walter, causing Anthony to nearly stumble as they started to walk on a stone bridge. The old man then added. "That is why we need to find allies, and lots of them. Once you prove what you are, people will follow you, and many of them will be willing to fight." He then turned to look at Ichigo as he then said, "But they need a leader, someone to believe in. Albion needs nothing less than a revolution." The blonde looked at the Hero who just looked as shocked as he was. However, confusion had to wait as the sudden noise of squeaking came closer. The two looked forward and saw a big mass of black flying towards them.

"**Bats!**" Jasper shouted fearfully. "**Take cover!**"

"Well, Heroes," Walter spoke in a pleased tone. "This is your chance to show us what you've got." Ichigo turned to look at Elias as the two Heroes nodded their heads and started to charge their gauntlets. Lee watched as the Prince's hands started to glow red as fire started to form at the palms, similar to when Sparrow had first started using the Fire Spell. Turning to look at her Hero, she saw something quite odd. She didn't see any floating/glowing blades coming out of his hands that he would rarely use back when they first fought together all those years ago. This time, she saw what looked like a similar version to Rook's spell, only that one could see at least the feet move instead of seeing a person standing in one place than appearing behind the enemy. He mostly ran to a bat and shot it with his pistols.

However, it didn't last long when a familiar click echoed through her feline ears which were quickly followed by repeating sounds of the same click. It was quite simple and annoying; Elias's pistols have jammed permanently. As the last bat was burning, Lee saw Anthony and Ichigo look at Elias chuck away the weapons over the edge while he shouted, "**Fuck all kinds of duck!**" Lee held in a small giggle as she heard Walter comment on the Prince's use of spells before speaking to Jasper, "And I'm proud of you too, old friend. I've never seen a man cower with such grace."

"It is merely a matter of hygiene," Jasper retaliated with a red face, following the group as they continued forward. "Bats are filthy creatures." Kiba gave out a bark, as if to convey his agreement to the statement but then ran ahead to catch up with his master.

A few laughs while setting bats on fire later, they soon entered a large sewage tunnel. Jasper let out a disgusted groan as he said, "What an unusual stench. I daresay we must be somewhere beneath Bowerstone Industrial." Lee heard someone take in a deep breath and heard Anthony let out a disgusted yell and shouted, "**Oh my god! What the hell? It smells like someone vomited shit and used it as icing for a shit cake and fed it to some deceased skunk that was just lying on the ground for three days!**" Everyone looked at him with complete confusion as Anthony quickly added, "Not that I know what that's what it would smell like… it was just a spur of the moment, guys."

Ichigo shook his head as they soon reached a hole in the wall. Walking through it while leading, Ichigo soon reached another open area that lead some platform with some sort of stone mound at the end of it. "It appears to be a dead end," he heard Jasper stating the obvious, but he did not wish to hurt his butler's feelings. However, that didn't stop his Keeper from doing so. "Well, I'm sure that the large room with no other path except the one we're standing easily states that, Alfred."

"My name is Jasper, not Alfred, young sir," the old man corrected him irritably. Anthony just let out a small laugh but went silent when he saw the glare from Lee. Suddenly, a bright light from the end of the path caught their attention as they were consumed by it.

**相続権**

_**Day 2, 7:25 am**_

Staring out the window, Logan turned to look at Harion and Seir Eden standing before him in the War Room.

The female assassin dressed in what looked a bit more advanced and maneuverable version of a prostitute's attire, simple black corset and long leather boots. Her hands were covered with gauntlets, similar to ones that he had seen his mother have forged by a woman that was similar to Lee. The woman had joined his service, thanks to the blind Seer many years ago.

Turning to the man, Logan noted that he seemed to be more of an engineer than a fighter, even if the man sported a unique hammer on his back. He gave off an odd convincing smile which Logan had gotten used to for the many years since he joined his mother's service.

**Note: The man is dressed in the attire of Samurai 7's ****Hayashida Heihachi****. I found it hard to explain his attire so you can just look it up online if you wish a look to fit the character.**

"I'm sure you know what I've called you this morning," Logan simply stated as Harion stated, "You're letting me go after Rook for stealing my boyfriend?" The hopeful smile on the woman's face died down quickly under Logan's glare as the King continued. "My brother has decided to run off along with the traitorous Walter. Bring back the Prince alive and if possible, also Walter."

"What about Jasper and Lee? And those two other people that went with them, sir?" Seir Eden inquired, remembering the two boys that had arrived just two days ago. He had heard that they were the people that had assisted the Queen many decades ago, but they look too young. However, he didn't question this as he heard Logan answer, "All that I command is that you bring my brother back here alive and in no harm. Do what you will with the people that are with him." Seir Eden nearly jumped from the loud squeal that the girl gave out before quickly following her out of the castle and getting on a horse. Looking back at the castle, he saw Susan staring after him as he saw her speak something. The wind whispered the words to his ears as he gave simple nod, confirming something to the girl. He hurried to catch up with Harion, ignoring the declarations of love towards Cyconyeal and murder towards Rook, as the words still echoed in his ears.

_Help them, Seir Eden._

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Dwelling for Ruins in Brightwall

**Aw shit… I nearly forgot about the d****og in the last chapter, didn't I?**

**Chapter ****4  
Dwelling for Ruins in Brightwall**

_**Day 2, **__**8:12 am**_

"I can't believe we only had enough for a full outfit for royal high ass and a bunch of coats," Anthony stated through chattering teeth while he wore the thin fur coat over his attire. He still wore the thin simple clothes for a commoner as the cold wind brushed through the threads and against the skin beneath it. He wasn't the only one as Elias was hugging himself and literally had nose drip-sicles coming out. Lee was wearing the coat over her clothes, her cat ears pressed flat on her head as she let out a small sneeze. Near the stall, Ichigo reappeared out of nowhere in the Dweller outfit, his brown hair hidden by the red handkerchief.

"So?" Ichigo asked as he did a small spin to show all sides of his outfit. "What do you guys think?" All he got back were dark glares and Anthony muttering about killing him in his sleep tonight. Laughing nervously, he looked to Elias and said, "Jasper says we can let Anthony and Lee stay in the Sanctuary, though I'm mostly thinking it's because he wishes some company and help on cleaning the place up." Lee let out a small laugh as Anthony gave out a groan before a bright light consumed the four.

They soon returned to the Sanctuary as most of the books that were laid across the floor were mostly gone as well as some of the cobwebs. Only three of the four doors were open as the one that looked to hold weapons was still covered with cobwebs and was locked. Out of curiosity, Anthony walked towards the door that had what looked like a trophy as a sign for it. As he entered, he saw that it seemed to be one for Ichigo's personal gold which was just only a bag or two lay in the far end of the room. Out of nowhere, he heard Elias say, "Man, we need to get jobs."

Anthony groaned once again, frustrated that he is having nearly the same problems he was having back in their own time. Money seems to be the main thing even in these days as they turned to see Lee and Ichigo enter with Jasper. However, the Heroes didn't stay long as Ichigo said, "Okay! We'll see you guys in a bit." At that moment, the two disappeared in a flash of light, leaving a shocked Anthony and Lee just sighing. She then said, "Looks like he won't need our help yet, Anthony." Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, she stated, "Let's go clean up the next room."

**相続権**

"You know he won't forgive us for leaving him there to just clean," Elias stated as they headed back up the hill to enter where Walter had went. Ichigo just waved it off and said, "He sure does act the way Lee described about him. Though, I really kind of doubt that he is even related to the Great Shared that she would talk about."

Hearing the name of the Bandit Leader from all those years ago, Elias became curious. "So, what did Lee tell you about Shared and Anthony?" he asked. Ichigo stopped to look at him as he then said, "She said that the two were brothers, well not Anthony and him, but the guy he is possessing right now. Apparently, Anthony took over his body because the guy tried to drown himself. Mother saved him and basically the guy followed after her on her quest to defeat Lucien. I guess it was during when they were recruiting the Hero of Strength when they first did their combination spell attack. Lee called it the _Kunbo Kogeki_. Anyways, after that they basically had an adventure just like anyone great person would. Mother found love which brought me and Logan into this world and then one day… Anthony just left."

Elias remembered that one night when they thought it was all over, when that bastard Lucien shot nearly everyone on that hill and Theresa pulling him away from it all just to be brought into Limbo to rescue them from the crazy man, Enstranz. He cringed at the memory of being saved by the man's homosexual side.

They soon reached the doors and saw that Walter was waiting for them. The old man smiled as he said, "That's more like it. The scruffy look suits you." Ichigo nodded while Elias said, "Well, the scruffy look looks good on you too, Scruffy." Both the Prince and Walter looked at him in shock as Ichigo spouted out, "What? WHAT? What the hell was that supposed to mean?" The red haired teenager just shrugged and said, "I don't know, okay! That just came out of my mouth for no reason. But now that I think about it, I'm going to call you Scruffy, Scruffy." Walter looked rather peeved by this but Ichigo was trying his best not to laugh. Taking in a deep breath, Walter calmed and said, "I've spoken to Sabine, explained everything and he's… well, I told you he'd take some convincing."

The large doors opened as Walter urged the Prince to enter. Elias was about to follow when he was stopped by the two men who were guarding the door. Looking confused, Elias heard one of them say, "Sorry, but only the princely boy can come in here." He tried to plead his case as Kiba walked past them to join his master but stopped himself. Even though he was a Hero, he was no more than a co-op character in this adventure. Relenting to this, he walked far enough before taking out his Guild Seal and returning to the Sanctuary. There, he saw that it was just almost done being clean, but saw that the door on the far left was still locked. Heading towards to the one on the far right, he noticed that it looked like a simple lounge room. Entering it, he saw that Anthony was sitting on a chair, drinking what looked like tea while Lee was reading a book.

Jasper was dusting the room as he noticed his arrival, greeting him, "Ah, Mister Elias. It's good to see you well and not in the near depths of pneumonia. How did the meeting with Sabine go?" The boy just sighed sadly as he sat in the chair. That was all they needed for an answer as Lee said, "Don't worry. I'm sure we'll be going to join him soon." Elias just made a sound of confirmation before he felt a small heat on his cheek. Turning he saw a warm cup of tea just near his face. Trailing the hand up to the one who was giving it, he saw Anthony still drinking his own tea while handing him one. Smiling, he took the cup and gave his thanks. As he began to take a sip from it, he nearly scalded his throat when he heard a yelp from his friend. Turning his head, he saw Anthony being dragged out of the room by Ichigo as the Prince said, "Come on, guys! We're heading off to Brightwall!"

Hearing Lee sigh, she stood up as she gestured to him and said, "Lead the way, Hero."

**相続権**

"Are you sure your seeking spell worked?" Seir Eden asked as he sat on a rock as Harion kept on walking back and forth between the snow and grass. In her hands was a simple glowing jewel which she had received from her teacher, claiming that all she has to do was think of a person and she will find them easily. However she forgot to add that it will have a hard time tracking Heroes, only giving the vicinity of their current location but not the exact spot where they are. Harion glared over her shoulder as she returned to having the jewel hum slightly, swishing back and forth whenever it gave different noise of tune in a direction.

Suddenly, it began to shake violently, causing Harion to exclaim happily, "Yay! They are almost at this spot!" Seir Eden looked at her confused and felt awkward when she had this weird face, like she had a colon and a capital D on her face as it would appear on a book. He was suddenly jerked out of sight and peeked behind the ruined stone pillar just as they saw four people walking down the wooden bridge. The one leading was the Prince, dressed like a Dweller, waved his hands as what looked like flames were combusting over them. The two guests that had arrived a few days ago accompanied the man as well as Lee. Walter and Jasper were nowhere in sight as he turned to tell Harion about the plan. However, the woman was gone from her side and was standing on top of the ruin, shouting, "Prince Ichigo! By order of the Great King Logan, we are here to bring you back home and kill your kidnappers."

Slapping his forehead, Seir Eden just watched as she jumped from the pillar, doing a flip before landing and causing a great burst of ice blades flying towards them. He watched them split into groups of two, the Prince with the blonde teenager and the red haired male with Lee. The only one who had weapons on their person was the blonde as he pulled out the katana and readied to fight Harion. He watched him charge at the girl, swinging the sword sideways. The girl easily avoided it by doing a flip and landing on the boy's shoulders. Pushing off of them, the boy fell forward and dropped his katana on the floor. Seir Eden watched her pick up the sword when she black flipped from a fire ball and twirled it in her hands. She had a rather triumphant smirk as she then stuck the sword into the hard ground and bent it until it shattered. The boy shouted in dismay as he clearly heard the red haired boy say, "Wow, if only we weren't being killed right now, I would have that that was totally hot."

Harion gave a rather annoying laugh as she declared, "Oh, you weak mortals and demon. Your fates have been sealed by me, the great Harion the Mage. For once we have brought Binky Boy back to his castle; I shall find my love and bring him back home into my loving arms." It disturbed him that she was a quite bi-polar woman, and the fact that he could literally see the hearts flying off her. He twitched and scooted away when one of them got a little too close before using his power to blow it just slightly away from him. Suddenly, a feeling of the area getting warmer returned his attention back to the battle. There, he saw the Prince begin to glow red and his brown hair flowing with his aura. Knowing full well when anger is mixed with magic, he began to scoot away from the bushes and ran as fast as he could towards the lake. Thankfully, the wind carried his feet fast enough before a large explosion occurred behind him, sending him flying over a small cliff and into a large bush. As he scrambled out of the leaf and branches of the shrub, he saw Harion flying into the lake, causing a splash that rose just a bit higher than it should. Brushing off any leaves that got onto his attire, he walked over to the lake to see that Harion was already on the shore, breathing deeply in order to catch her breath.

**相続権**

The three watched as Ichigo let out hard and long breathes as the red aura around him soon vanished and only surrounded his right hand. It soon returned to the small emblem on the gauntlet before he stood up and looked at his work. Around him was a rather large crater that was smoking as a few bushes were burning. Luckily, the three had hidden behind a large pillar that nearly collapsed on them but protected them from the fire wave. Elias looked in shock while Anthony whistled and said, "Remind me not to call you 'binky boy'… aw hell, how about giving me a list of names I shouldn't call you so I don't end up like her?"

Ichigo let out one more hard and deep breath before resuming normal breathing patterns. Just before he could speak, they heard the woman's voice echo through the valley.

"**You son of a bitch! Just you wait until the next time we meet! I'm going to give you trouble, hell, make that double!**"

However, the rest of the ranting was ignored as Elias began to lead the group while saying, "Okay! Let's go before this becomes a remake of a Pokemon episode." He ignored the question about the series of animals that speak out their names from Lee as they headed through the large archway that headed towards the view of a town surrounded by bright walls.

**相続権**

_**Day 2, **__**10:30 am**_

It was the tenth pint he had since he had arrived here, and that was just ten minutes ago as Brandon took another swig. At first, he was confused on where he was but when the bartender said he could have free beer, he couldn't complain. He gave out a small hiccup as he muttered, "Thish shitsss kinda sshtrongah, write buddeh?" The bartender nodded his head, even though the man was staring at the mirror of his own reflection. Since his arrival, his appearance had changed; his hair wasn't short anymore but in dreadlocks. He was shirtless as some sort of tattoo was one his left side of his chest and he wore purple pants that were like cargo pants except it looked more renaissance-wise. Asking the bartender for a break, he stumbled outside, nearly falling over the steps when he saw the gates of the town open, letting in four travelers into the urban area.

The first one to enter was a brown haired teenager, probably somewhere in his late teens as he led the other three in. He seemed to stare around, as if he had never been here. His attire looked a bit too warm for something of this area. He began to focus on the other two males, seeing something familiar in them. Stumbling towards them, he muttered, "Hey! You asshing for a febah? Get in shum leshhh inconspishable clodas."

"Brandon?"

Hearing his name, the man became slightly offensive as he tried his best to get in a fighting stance. However, his fists were not closed right while it looked more like he was trying to do a mock version of the Tiger style. It was then at that small moment that his vision cleared just slightly enough to recognize the faces of his two friends. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed loudly as he staggered towards them, placing his hands on their shoulders for both support and confirmation that they were real. "What the fuck are you guys doing here?" The two boys stared at each other before staring at him as Anthony said, "We were going to ask you the same thing. How'd you get here?" The still drunk but now dreadlock-haired man showed a sad attempt of pondering before he said, "Look, all I remember clearly is that I was in a haunted house then opened a fucking door, and then I was here." He knew his friends were staring at him as he then excused himself, wishing to go back to drinking.

**相続権**

"Another friend of yours?" Lee asked as they watched the staggering man enter the tavern and clumsily sit on the stool at the bar. Anthony sighed while Elias said, "Yeah, I'm just surprised that all he had to do to get to this world was just go through a door. I mean, we went through shit on the way here last time and all he did was just _open a door!_" The demon girl just let out a small laugh while Anthony tried her Hero down before she felt Ichigo's presence beside her. "Might as well head on ahead before we cause more of a scene here," he suggested as the two walked over the bridge and headed towards the largest building in the town. Luckily, their comrades stopped their bickering and easily caught up with them.

Entering into the large library, Ichigo looked at the bookcases that were placed just in the entrance hall. It was, however, cluttered and messy as many books were laid across the floor and open. Some were even nearly ripped apart as pages from different genres laid far from their owners. She picked up a book as the spine of it was already breaking, letting many of its pages float and flutter to the ground. There were also candles placed across the sides of the floor, giving light to anyone who had a chance to read these books. She was ignoring the conversation between the Prince and the librarian as she placed the book back in where she thought its place was.

"I can't believe I feel kinda sad that this kind of thing has happened."

She turned to see Elias standing nearby with his back turned, staring at the opposite bookcase. She just smiled and said, "Well, I'm sure we can get this place back to it was before." Elias simply nodded before hearing their names being called from afar. They saw Anthony for them to follow them. They quickly jogged to the teenage male as they were lead to the Repository.

_**Several hours later**__**…**_

"Who… the hell… creates a fucking basement… that goes so down into hell… and then… back up… with the fucking artifact… on top of some god damn stairs?" Ichigo breathed out heavily as he tried his best to maneuvering in his already sweat-filled Dweller's outfit. He didn't even want to look up as the others were easily walking up the stairs with ease. Lee let out a small laugh while Anthony said, "Damn, I guess being a pampered prince does have its disadvantages. Sparrow was able to scour up and down the Spire and you can't even go up stairs that you dived from just an hour ago."

"Fuck… you!" Ichigo shouted as he climbed up that last few steps while Elias said. "Maybe the artifact is made out of chocolate." He then received a dark glare from the Prince as he pushed past him and into the large room where the sound of a music box was playing. It was similar to that which was the music box from the first game, except it was playing a rendition of the song. Walking towards it, Elias was suddenly forced away from the artifact as it gave out a pulse. It nearly sent him over the edge but he was able to gain his balance with the help of Lee. They then watched as Ichigo walked towards the artifact with Anthony close by.

_**Back at the Tavern**__**…**_

**Note: Sorry, not really in the mood to go into the whole crazy cutscene of Logan being all ****"This is my land!" speech…**

"And… and… and the bitch just fucking blew me off, like I was some sort of… I don't know," Brandon slurred as he was talking with an unconscious man wearing some sort of bird insignia on his back and a scruffy looking man. "You know what I mean, Scruffy?" He ignored or didn't see the glare from the man as he huddled with the drunk-stupor man and said, "You know, you remind me of this fat ass that used to hang with us… Name doesn't come to mind, but man, could he drink. He would have drunk you under the table just like now!"

As he let out a drunken laughter, he hears footsteps coming up the stairs from the outside and sees his friends along with the two other people. "**Holy shit**, you guys are really here!" he exclaimed in pure shock. Of course he wouldn't believe the sight he saw earlier, blaming it on the alcohol, but even though he was probably twice as drunk as before, he knew his friends when he sees them. "What the **fuck** happen to you guys?" he asked, noting at the many cobwebs that were sticking to their clothes and signs of near death slashes to their sleeves and pants. The one dressed in layers of clothing just groaned out a reply, took a seat next to him, and laid his head on the table, shaking it slightly since he literally just dropped his head on it. He then lifted his head and said, "Are you going to finish that?"

Before Brandon could answer, the only female in the room quickly stated that he shouldn't be drinking so late in the evening, being that it would be best to rest his already aching body. He then heard his friends comment about how the Prince seemed to lack the strength to be a real adventurer when the kid quickly stood up and shouted, "Shut up! I just never really walked around this much before! I'm usually stuck in the palace walls because my brother wouldn't let me walk around the town." His two friends sighed while Anthony added, "We gotta teach you free running." Just then, the one he called Scruffy cleared his throat and said, "Alright. Let's continue all this hogwash tomorrow. I'm sure you need your rest after venturing through the undergrounds of the library." Ichigo muttered something about not needing a reminder as he went over to the nearest room, all hearing a loud spring squeak from a sudden weight on the bed. Brandon took another swig from his cup before he placed on a serious face, staring at his friends and asked, "So, seriously, what the fuck is going on here? Is this the shit you guys were talking about a couple years ago true?"

Anthony took a seat near his friend while Elias took a seat on the other side of the unconscious man. Lee excused herself as she left through the way they came, wanting to get some fresh air from the smell of beer and loss of self-pride. The blonde then said, "Yeah, it's true. But… what do you have as a weapon?" Brandon went quiet for a second before he bent under the table, struggling to bring out whatever was laying on the ground. He then pulled out what looked like a large bamboo tube and a blood-covered katana. They all gawked at it as Brandon then noticed what their eyes were focused on. "Oh yeah," he laughed nervously. "Funny story after you guys ran off." Everyone all agreed that they didn't want to know as they conversed until sleep overcame them.

_**Brightwall Armory**_

Bringing down the stone hammer on the steel, the blacksmith kept on pounding it to its right shape, ignoring the new comer that entered into her shop. She wore black goggles that kept any sparks or flames to hit or irritate her eyes. A young boy was also inside, watching the woman forge the blade, but his head perked up to see the new comer. Face that was filled with amazement for the forging turned into delight once he saw Lee standing in the doorway. "Auntie Lee!" he shouted gleefully as he jumped from the counter. Black wings sprouted from his back as he flew towards the woman and hugged her. Lee laughed joyfully as she returned the embrace and walked towards the blacksmith who finally noticed her.

"Ah, cousin!" the woman said as she took off the goggles, revealing large brown eyes. She threw the blade into a barrel of cold water, letting steam crawl out of it and merging with the air. Walking towards the cat demon, she took off the handkerchief that held her hair back, revealing two long batches of white hair coming fro beneath her black strands. Lee bowed to her and said, "It's good to see that Brightwall has been good to you, Ellizia." The woman scratched her nose as she smirked while speaking. "Well, it's not like they haven't seen a demon before."

"It's only because you keep insisting that those are just dyed hair, not your actual ears," Lee stated dully, getting a giggle from the young boy in her arms. Ellizia made a pout, the white patchs of hair straitening backwards. "It's not my fault that any hat I wear can't cover these!" she nearly shouted as she jabbed at her rabbit ears. Lee laughed as she then turned her attention to the boy and said, "Kuro, you should put that away." The boy pouted as he then closed his eyes, making the wings disappear into thin air, only leaving a lone black feather to fall to the ground. "And don't you know how late it is? You have to get some sleep now, or you will be too tired for tomorrow." The boy made a disappointed groan as he then was placed the ground and ushered to the upper floor. His wings reemerged as he flew to the second floor and fell onto the bed, closing his eyes so that sleep would take him quickly.

Lee shook her head at this as she then turned to Ellizia and asked, "Has he come by here since…?"

Ellizia shook her head as Lee let out a thankful sigh. "I still don't get why you won't let him see him, Lee," the rabbit demon spoke. "I mean, he is part of the family. Shouldn't he be able to meet him at least once?" The cat eared female shook her head and said, "I rather not have him receive another burden. You know how much trouble it was when we found you… the way you were." Her cousin nearly looked uncomfortable at the mention on how she was able to meet up with her, being that she was currently being sold as a slave. It nearly took out a fortune just to get her bought and a few more to give her a history that was believable. Ellizia then just waved it off and said, "Anyways, don't worry. I doubt that he even knows about the little tyke. If he does, I already know a bunch of other towns who would like 'this' blacksmith for her awesome skills." The cat demon girl gave out a small laugh, her thoughts falling towards the friends from another time. She then heard Ellizia say, "So, it looks Princey is finally going to stand up against his brother. Though, I think he should at least find a new wardrobe. It gets kind of hot around this time of year."

"Well, he is going to be infiltrating a mercenary camp soon," Lee stated. "Got any ideas?" She didn't really need to wait for an answer as she saw the smirk crawling on her cousin's face.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Fake Mercenaries Find a Friend

**Note: As I'm typing two stories at the same time, I realize that the chapter I was working on for the Dragon Age 2 story was way longer than this one… XD**

**Chapter ****5  
Fake Mercenaries Find a Friend**

_**Day **__**3, **__**1**__**:53 **__**pm**_

Ellizia watched carefully as the Prince, dressed in the mercenary outfit, was hammering down on the blade. It was obvious that this was the first kind of really hard work this man has ever done, mostly because he was indeed a Prince, but she could tell that the boy seemed to know his way on how to make a blade; a talent most likely taught by the boy's mother or father. However, the boy missed just once and that's all it took for her to unleash her rage. "**What the bloody fuck do you think you are doing, you high-classed brat?**" she shouted, catching off guard as he held the hammer with both of his hands and face filled with fear. "You even make a simple mistake like that, and you won't be making high class blades, let alone ones that will shift to become better!"

From afar, Anthony, Elias, and Brandon were having lunch as they watched the Prince be scolded by the large bunny-eared blacksmith. Brandon then stated, "Dang, she does look like Lisa more than the other girl, minus the funky ears." The two younger males let out a small laugh before they suddenly found themselves outside and the door to the blacksmith shut behind them. Knowing that they will be called when needed, the trio headed towards bridge as they stared down at the small river streaming below. Elias stared at Brandon as he commented, "Well, dreadlocks sort of suit you, Brandon." The man smiled as he brushed his threaded hair with his hand and said, "I know, right? I hope I get to keep it. I would be so awesome on skateboarding then!"

They all let out a laugh before hearing a clearing of a throat. Turning around, they saw Walter standing behind him as he said, "I would like you to assist in getting some money for Prince. He still needs a disguise that is similar to that man in the pub." Brandon let out a small sarcastic laugh as he said, "Well, if you guys have a fake beard and wannabe tattoos in this town, which would be fucking easy." He then notice everyone point in one direction which toward the inner part of town. Looking, he saw what looked like a simple barber shop since it had the red and white swirl of a candy cane in a tube. Heading inside, the others waited until he came out stalking with a look of disbelief. "How the fuck is a beard and a tattoo one thousand pieces? That's just… well, a rip-off!" Anthony just rolled his eyes as he then saw Ichigo dragging his feet to join them. "So, how much did Ellizia pay you?" he asked. The Prince let out a small sigh as he gave him the pouch. The blonde took it and looked inside, seeing that there was a lot, but not enough. A long silence overcame him as Anthony then asked, "Am I suppose to know how many there are in here exactly?"

"There's a hundred pieces in there!" Ichigo shouted as he was obviously still mad about being scolded on how to forge a blade by a demon rabbit girl. Everyone nearly flinched while Walter gave off a small disapproval look at the man. Ichigo quickly said an apology as he said, "You think you guys can help out a bit?" Anthony let out a small noise as he said, "Don't worry. We'll get the amount and be able to drink at the pub tonight!" The boys shouted in glee, getting a small attention from the townsfolk who just quickly went back to their business.

_**Six Hours Later**__**…**_

"My fingers hurt," Elias moaned as he looked at the tips of them, seeing red horizontal lines from playing the lute almost non-stop for three hours.

"I don't think I can uncurl my hands," Brandon stated as he showed his fists. He had been rolling pies, and not by choice since when they had drawn straws earlier, he got stuck with that job. However, at least he didn't have to do it alone as Anthony was placing his own hands in cold water.

"Do you wish for me to have Ellizia show you some more clemency, Ichigo," asked Lee as the Prince stared up at the ceiling. His arms ached from continuously chopping wood for the woman's fire for forging. He shook his head and said, "Not caring right now… need rest… too tired to drink." They all heard her let out a small giggle as she said, "Well, I'm sure the cook will be glad to know you boys won't be eating his stock tonight." Everyone just let out a groan of confirmation before Walter soon walked in and said, "It's good to see that you all worked together to get the money for the beard and fake tattoos. Though, I'm more surprised you went way past the due amount." They all looked at him with shock as they all asked, "How much money do we have?"

Walter let out a small laugh as he said, "No way am I telling you boys. Knowing you, you will just blow it all away on booze. I know I would, but you need it more on this journey. I already have given it to Jasper so it's in the Sanctuary Treasury, Ichigo." The boy soon lost the small enthusiasm as he then returned to lying back on the chair as everyone just groaned out their misery, not caring that they were annoying the other occupants of the pub downstairs. Ellizia was one of those occupants as her anger from the whole day soon came out in a loud shout.

"**Oh my god! If you bloody fuckers don't shut up there, I will punch you in the penis, rip them off, and shove them up your holes!**"

The groaning went quiet as Lee stated quietly, "I've never seen her '_this'_ angry before. I wonder if it's the time of the month for her."

**相続権**

"I'm surprised we are even following them, Master," Cyconyeal stated as they were staying in one of the most expensive houses in Brightwall. Rook just ignored his apprentice as he stared up at the wood beams that supported the roof while lying on his bed. It was a tiresome day, especially how he had to convince all the cooks, merchants, and guards to give jobs to those boys and to not arrest them for disturbing the peace. He was thankful that he had added that last request because no sooner did those boys get jobs that Anthony and that dreadlock boy started to have a food fight almost everyone ten minutes or more like every two pies. He heard the sound of wood being stepped on as he saw his apprentice climbed the railing and asked, "Are we staying here long, Master? You looked rather worried when we left the castle."

Rook's apprentice wasn't far from the truth as he was quite fearful about the events that had already happened. Theresa had warned him of someone out to kill him, but he never got a "who" or "why". He unconsciously touched his youthful face, still looking like how he did that day when he had returned from the dead and traveling with Garth to Samarkand. He smiled at the memory of his late master and also let out a small laugh when Reaver had tried to find the "exotic wonders" of the country. He then thought back to the question that was asked as he answered, "We'll be leaving tomorrow morning to the port and we will sale to Aurora. I need to see someone there and it's been too long for me to pay my respects."

Cyconyeal tiled his head in confusion as he asked, "Pay your respects to whom?" He never got an answer as Rook turned away from him and went to sleep.

**相続権**

_**Day 4, 10:42 pm**_

Reaching for his faux mustache for what was probably the twentieth time since they left the walls of Brightwall, Ichigo had his hand slapped down by his Keeper. He let out an angered groan but was shushed when he was reminded that they were on enemy territory. Many of them were referring to the Prince as Jimmy, being that the fake tattoos and mustache was covering his features. However, Ichigo felt this wasn't going to end up the way they wanted to. As they reached another gate past a small shooting range, Ichigo was barely listening to the conversation before him when his eyes caught a rather rare sight.

On one of the lookouts that were behind the large gate, he saw a woman staring down at them with piercing dullish blue eyes. She had blonde wavy hair that was in a ponytail. She wore some sort of outfit that was like that old man named Allen the one time he visited the castle to visit his mother when he was younger, only more feminine and the fact that she was wearing a corset with black and red straps.

His observation stopped when he was yanked back fast enough to avoid a blade that would have cut off his head. Stumbling a bit, he regained his balance and pulled out his sword while Anthony had already unsheathed his. The two quickly went back to back, seeing the mercenaries surrounding them. The Prince counted about thirteen in the area, and there was probably more heading down here from the top. The hand that wasn't holding the sword began to warm up and emit a small flame, giving him some edge against these men.

Suddenly, a figure landed on the one who made them, embedding a large battle axe into the spine. The figure turned out to be the female who was watching from above. "August?" he heard his Keeper speak in great disbelief, but any introduction or explanation was put aside as the other mercenaries went to attack them. The instinct to survive kicked in as he kept swiping the sword, but he mostly used his fire spell as he found himself always surrounded. He took glimpses as his dog kept on jumping on a mercenary while Anthony did a quick thrust into the air with his sword, slicing the enemy's throat. The girl who was called August was swinging the large axe. With their combined teamwork, they were able to get to the end of the long trail up through the camp. They entered what looked like an arena of some sort as the surviving mercenaries were watching from above and behind the wooden spiked walls.

"Leave him!"

The trio looked up to see a really tall and buff man whose sleeves were ripped off. He had no hair, besides the mustache, and a wonky eye, which made him seem more malicious looking. It didn't help to lessen the intimidating looks since he was smoking a large cigar out of his mouth. "He's mine," he announced as he jumped down to the ground. The impact of his large boots connecting the floor caused everyone to stumble for balance. Ichigo barely stood when he looked up to see the large mercenary charging at him. Thankfully, Anthony pulled him out of the away in time while August rolled out with Kiba. The dog barked angrily as he growled, the fur starting to bristle and the teeth bared out that were sharp.

Anthony and August were ready to run back to Ichigo's side when something caught the back of their clothing, yanking them out of the arena. The Prince turned just in time to see his comrades being wrenched away. He shouted his Keeper's name, but was stopped from going any further as the doors closed, cutting him off from Anthony and his female friend. Kiba was the only one left to stand by his side as he returned his attention to Saker.

**相続権**

He heard loud cheering and jeering behind the walls as the sounds of battle were happening. Anthony had to find a way on the other side. He just had to. However, he was pulled from his single attention towards the Prince when he heard August shout, "What the fuck is going on?" He turned to look at her, seeing that the dark glare she had before was now gone. "Wait, did you just get here now?" he asked. The girl just gave him a incredulous look as she sarcastically replied, "No, I've been hear for thousands of years, waiting for you here… **No shit, I just got here!**" Anthony quickly calmed her down, carefully telling her to take deep breathes. After a quick minute, she was composed as she said, "What is going on? And why are we dressed like this?" He took in a deep breath as he simply answered, "It'll take too long to explain, and I can't do that right now. We gotta get the Prince out of there."

"Wait, that guy is a prince?" she spoke with great disbelief, and he didn't blame her. Ichigo didn't really look like royalty at the moment, but that was the whole point of this little adventure. "Like I said, I'll explain later, but we really need to get in there." Looking at his hand, he took a deep breath before placing his right palm on the wooden gate. He concentrated as he saw the familiar sparks of electricity dance around his arm and hand. He ignored the surprised curse from August as he kept on concentrating, aiming to blow the door down with his power. Just as he was ready to hit, he felt something snap as he was suddenly blown back by his own power, sending him skidding on the ground and passed August. His whole arm ached as he slowly stood up, seeing the unimpressed look from August as she said, "I take that you weren't aiming to do that." Nodding his head, he took her hand for support as he stood up. He winced at the quick movement as he looked at the hand he used, seeing that his glove was slightly charred and the skin showed small burns and bruises.

"Crap, how the hell are we gonna get in there?" he muttered, but there was a sudden sound of jeering as the two quickly went to the door. Trying their best to find some way to peek in, it seems that Anthony's attack didn't go to waste; it created gap in the wall just enough for them to see what was going on in the arena. There, they saw Ichigo standing before a kneeling Saker as he said, "Stop! You've won. This battle is yours." The cigar-wielding buff man looked up at Ichigo as he continued. "Kill me or let me live. It's your choice, and my men will honor it." Anthony saw the small disbelief in the Prince's stance as Saker then added. "We may be nothing but mercenaries, but we have our codes, like any other soldier. We'll leave the Dwellers be no matter what you do. **That's** a warrior's promise."

The two watched as Ichigo held the gun in his hand. Anthony seemed wary on the boy's choice as August whispered, "Is he…?"

"I don't know," he stated before they saw Ichigo suddenly punched the man in the side of his jaw. Saker glared up at him with his scarred-eye before seeing the offered hand to help him up. Anthony smirked at this as he said, "Just likes Sparrow." He felt August to turn to look at him as she then shouted, "Okay! You better start explaining once we are heading out because I seriously am starting to think this is all just some crazy ass dream." He turned his smirk at her as he said, "Well, just a warning: you'll be owing me thirty bucks once you hear the whole story."

"What?"

**相続権**

In the outskirts of Brightwall where only the adventurous or deadly curious would venture out, there laid a motionless body. His blue hair lay around him, covering the upper part of his face. A small rabbit hopped cautiously towards the man, sniffing at the blades that were connected to his forearms before aiming towards the man's face. However, the small twitch and groan scared the rabbit away into the bushes as the man slowly pushed himself off the grass below him. His hair covered his eyes as he stared around, seeing mostly trees in all directions. Touching his eyes, he noted that something was missing as he blandly looked around before spotting what looked like a long red ribbon far off. He stood and walked towards it, grabbing it but noticed that the other end was dug deep into the ground.

Suddenly, the rabbit from before had popped out as it was chewing on the other end of the ribbon. Giving such a blank, the man waited before the rabbit began to twitch violently and began to make random sounds before having what looked like a seizure. It soon released the ribbon as it continued to twitch. Slicing the bit that the rabbit had chewed on, the man then tied the ribbon around his forehead and over his eyes. It felt a bit rigid as it made a small crackle when he tied it. He suddenly turned towards the reader as he said evilly, "That's right, bitches. I'm back."

**To Be Continued….**

**Please review! I rarely asks this but we would like to at least a review from you all :3**


End file.
